The Voice (Season 29):
The twenty-ninth season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on September 22, 2025 on NBC. Dan Reynolds returned to The Voice and Alicia Keys made her debut has a coach. On December 16, 2025, Levi Colfer from Team Blake was announced the winner, with Lauren Shephard from Team Alicia as the runner up, Kyra Kennell from Team Dan in third, and Ben Fox from Team Alicia in fourth. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Dan Reynolds, Alicia Keys, and Blake Shelton. The team advisors are: Paul McCartney for Team Adam, Billy Joel for Team Dan, Donald Glover for Team Alicia, and LeAnn Rimes for Team Blake. Rihanna was the universal mentor for all teams during the Knockout Rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped June 27-29, 2025, began airing when the season premiered on September 22, 2025. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (September 22)' 'Episode 2 (September 23)' 'Episode 3 (September 29)' 'Episode 4 (September 30)' 'Episode 5 (October 6)' The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on October 13, 14, 20, & 21. Season twenty-nine's battle round advisors are Paul McCartney for Team Adam, Billy Joel for Team Dan, Donald Glover for Team Alicia, and LeAnn Rimes for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 29. For the knockouts, Rihanna was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. The knockouts aired on October 27 & 28, 2025. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (November 3, 4, & 5) The Live Playoffs will air on November 3, 4, & 5, 2025 and will comprise episodes 13, 14, and 15 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (November 10 & 11) The Top 12 performed on Monday, November 10, 2025, with results following on Tuesday, November 11, 2025. Levi Colfer and Kyra Kennell received iTunes bonuses for their recordings of "Hard to Handle" and "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" reaching the #7 and #10 spots on the iTunes Top 200. Week 3: Top 10 (November 17 & 18) The Top 10 performed on Monday, November 17, 2025, with results following on Tuesday, November 18, 2025. Lauren Shephard and Macie Casas received iTunes bonuses for their studio recordings of "The Show Must Go On" and "Side to Side" reaching the #5 & #8 positions on the iTunes Top 200. Week 4: Top 8 (November 24 & 25) The Top 8 performed on Monday, November 17, 2025, with results following on Tuesday, November 18, 2025. Ben Fox, Lauren Shephard, & Levi Colfer all received iTunes bonuses for their recordings of "I'll Stand by You", "More Than We Know", and "What Hurts the Most" reaching the #4, #5, & #8 spots on the iTunes Top 200. Week 5: Top 6 (December 1 & 2) The Top 6 performed on Monday, December 1, 2025, with results following on Tuesday, December 2, 2025. Levi Colfer and Ben Fox both received iTunes bonuses for their recordings of "Wild Horses", "Water Under the Bridge", & "God Only Knows" reaching the #3, #5, & #10 spots on the iTunes Top 200. With the elimination of Alyssa Califano, Adam Levine has no artists left on his team Week 6: Semifinals (December 8 & 9) The Top 5 performed on Monday, December 8, 2025, with results following on Tuesday, December 9, 2025. Lauren Shephard and Levi Colfer both received iTunes bonuses for their recordings of "Don't Cry Out Loud", "Unaware", & "A Song for You" reaching the #2, #8, & the #3 positions on the iTunes Top 200. 'Week 7: Finals (December 15 & 16)' The Top 4 will perform on Monday, December 15, 2025, with the final results following on Tuesday, December 16, 2025. This week, the four finalists will perform an original song, a duet with the coach, and a solo song. As with previous seasons, there is no iTunes bonus multiplier applied to songs performed in the finale episodes; all iTunes votes received for the six weeks leading to the finale will be cumulatively added to online, phone and app finale votes for each finalist. All of the artists' original songs charted. Lauren Shephard's "Wasting All My Love" landed on the #1 spot, Kyra Kennell's "The Gatekeeper" landed on #10, Ben Fox's "Hurt Me Again" landed on #6, and Levi Colfer's "Steel" landed #3. Lauren Shephard, Kyra Kennell, and Levi Colfer's solo songs also charted. Lauren Shephard's "Chasing Pavements" charted #5, Kyra Kennell's "The Blower's Daughter" charted #9, and Levi Colfer's "Wherever You Will Go" charted #2. None of the coach/artist duets charted. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Dan Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Dan Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received